1. Field of the Invention
In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention relates to a demultiplexer and a display apparatus using a demultiplexer, and a display panel thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a demultiplexer for demultiplexing a data current.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting diode (also referred to as “OLED,” hereinafter) display device electrically excites phosphorus organic components, and represents an image by voltage or current programming m×n organic light emitting pixels. Each of these organic light emitting pixels includes anode, organic thin film, and cathode layers. The organic thin film layer has a multi-layered structure including an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a hole transport layer (HTL) to balance electrons and holes thereby enhancing efficiency of light emission. Furthermore, the organic thin film layer includes an electron injection layer (EIL) and a hole injection layer (HIL).
Methods of driving the organic light emitting pixels having the foregoing configuration include a passive matrix method and an active matrix method. The active matrix method employs a thin film transistor (TFT). In the passive matrix method, an anode and a cathode are formed crossing (or crossing over) each other and a line is selected to drive the organic light emitting pixels. On the other hand, in the active matrix method, an indium tin oxide (ITO) pixel electrode is coupled to the TFT, and a voltage maintained by the capacitance of a capacitor coupled to a gate of the TFT drives the light emitting pixel. The active matrix method can also be classified into a voltage programming method and a current programming method depending on a type of signal transmission to distinctively program the voltage applied to the capacitor.
Such an OLED display device requires a scan driver for driving scan lines and a data driver for driving data lines. The data driver converts digital data signals into analog data signals to apply to all the data lines. Therefore, the number of output terminals should correspond to the number of data lines. However, a typical data driver has only a limited number of output terminals and thus a number of integrated circuits (ICs) are typically used to drive all the data lines.